Cupu Girl To Be Playgirl
by Hirgaa kyoichi
Summary: Dihina dan dibanding-bandingkan, itusih sudah biasa. Ingin membalasnya? Tentu saja. Dengan jalan kekerasan? Ah itu sudah tidak zaman... gigi dibalas gigi, mata dibalas mata.../"itik buruk rupa? Kau percaya dongeng itu?". "Huh omong kosong/Itik buruk rupa selamanya adalah itik buruk, menjadi angsa hanya akan terwujud di dunia dongeng, sadarlah ini dunia NYATA!" DLDR... chap 2!
1. Itik buruk rupa

Hallo minna san...  
Mungkin kalian akan dibingungkan oleh judulnya yang di bilang bahasa indonesia bukan, bahasa inggris juga bukan, nggak sesuai pola SPOK ataupun Grammar, tapi Author harap kalian dapat memaklumi ke GAJE-AN judul, cerita dan Author tentunya...  
oh ya, Author ingatkan, jika kalian berharap cerita ini di penuhi kisah romantis karena judulnya ada kata playgirl, maka kalian salah, sebab sang Author gaje ini tak bisa membuat yang romatis-romantis -_-. hontou gomenasai... T_T  
jadi sebelum kalian kecewa, lebih baik kalian segera meninggalkan halaman ini, tapi kalau bisa sih kalian baca, dan kalau bisa(lagi) REVIEWnya jangan lupa .

**WARNING:** OOC, typo(s), EYD agak acak-acakan, humor langka, kalaupun ada pasti garing, alur super lambat dan kegajean lainnya.

**Summary:** Dihina dan dibanding-bandingkan, itusih sudah biasa. Ingin membalasnya? Tentu saja. Dengan jalan kekerasan? Ah itu sudah tidak zaman... gigi dibalas gigi, mata dibalas mata.  
khukhukhu

**Disclaimer****:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurang gizi, tolong bawakan ini."teriak seseorang pada seseorang yang lain di hadapannya.

"Woi...jelek kau tuli ya?"orang tersebut kembali berteriak, karena orang yang ia perintahkan tak menggubris teriakannnya.

"Namaku bukan kurang gizi, SIALAN," sahut seseorang yang sejak tadi diam.

"Lalu kau mau ku panggil apa, undernutrision, anak uthophia atau menu pad?"tanya orang tersebut dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Nama ku U...ZU...MA...KI... NA...RU...TO, Dog no Kiba" sahut sosok yang dari tadi di ejek tersebut dengan penuh emosi.

"apa? Kau bilang apa tadi Kurang Gizi?"sahut sosok yang lainnya, kini mereka beramai-ramai menyudutkan anak yang mengaku bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Tak ingin mencari perkara, atau lebih tepatnya tak mau berepot-repot ria, anak yang bernama Naruto itu segera membawa buku yang tadi di perintahkan untuk di bawakan ke kantor guru.  
'Dasar anjing gila,' gerutunya di dalam hati sambil terus melangkah.

Tap...tap...tap... dia terus melangkah tanpa melihat kiri kanan, pandangannya lurus kedepan, bahkan sekedar tersenyum dan menyapa orang yang ia lewatipun tidak. Jika kalian tanya kenapa, jawabannya karena ia tahu semua orang memperhatikannya, tidak, lebih tepatnya mereka melihatnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

NARUTO POV  
haah... menyebalkan, pandangan mereka selalu saja menusuk. Cih,,  
Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 14 tahun, saat ini aku menduduki bangku kelas 3 di Konoha middle School. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang-orang memanggilku kurang gizi, aaah... menurutku kalian akan langsung mengerti saat melihat kondisiku, tinggiku 139 cm, tergolong pendek bukan? kulitku coklat gelap, tubuhku kurus kering, asal kalian tahu saja berat tubuhku hanya 25 kg. Yaaah aku memang terlihat kerdil, aku juga bukan tipe orang yang pintar bergaul, aku akan mengungkapkan apapun yang ku inginkan tanpa tahu kalau itu menyakiti hati orang lain, walau yang ku ungkapkan sebenarnya jujur.

Seperti kata pepatah, ungkapkanlah hal yang jujur meski itu pahit, ya nggak?

Aku tidak pernah bisa berbicara manis, mulutku tajam, perkataanku menyakitkan, itulah mengapa sampai sekarang aku tak pernah memiliki teman, tapi begini-begini aku adalah salah satu siswi yang berprestasi. Bisa di bilang ini memang sudah ada sejak lahir, yaa... seluruh keluargaku pintar, ini hanya bakat bawaan. Namun, meski berprestasi aku tak pernah di ikut sertakan dalam kegiatan apapun, aku memang selalu di isolasikan. Bahkan sebagai pengurus OSIS pun aku tidak di pilih, padahal katanya yang berprestasi akan menjadi pengurus OSIS, tapi karena banyaknya orang yang membenciku, aku tak diikut sertakan.

Menyedihkan? Haha kalian akan memutuskannya setelah mengetahui semua kisahku.

END NARUTO POV

"BRUUUK" Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya saat ia menabrak atau lebih tepatnya ditabrak seseorang.

"Heeeh...kau tidak punya mata ya? Dasar buta, kalau jalan lihat-lihat,"teriak seorang perempuan berambut coklat pendek dengan garang pada Naruto.

"Menurutku, kau yang tak bisa melihat mataku yang sebesar inilah yang buta,"ucap Naruto sambil memungut buku-bukunya yang berceceran.

"Oh... kau punya mata ya, kalau jalan di pakai dong, idiot!"teriak perempuan itu lagi.

"Maaf saja, aku berjalan pakai kaki bukan mata,"sahut Naruto meneruskan perjalanannya.

"HEEEEEEEEHH... dasar sialan" Teriak perempuan itu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.  
haaah... bertambah satu orang lagi musuh Naruto.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi,menandakan waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Naruto pun telah duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku pelajaran(rajin seperti biasanya), beberapa panggilan hinaan yang tertuju padanya sama sekali tak di gubrisnya, ia sudah terlalu biasa di perlakukan seperti itu. Ada yang memaksa melihat tugasnya, tentu saja ia tolak dengan sangat tegas. Ia bukan seperti Tenten atau Hinata, yang selalu memberikan contekan pada orang lain, padahal mereka cuman di manfaatkan dan tidak benar-benar dianggap sebagai teman. Tenten adalah teman sebangku Naruto, namun mereka tak begitu akrab, sesekali sering juga bercekcok. Ini adalah tahun terakhir Naruto di sekolahnya, yaa... sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi siswi SMA.

**Naruto POV**

Seperti itulah kisahku di sekolah, dan keadaan ini tak jauh berbeda dari kejadian di tempat kursusku. Setiap harinya selalu di ejek dan jadi bulan-bulanan, bintang-bintangan atau kuda-kudaan*?. Tapi saat ini aku masih terlalu polos(hueeek), aku bahkan tidak berniat membalas perbuatan mereka, aku belum mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia luar. Kalian pasti akan berpikir aku narsis atau sok suci kan? Ckckckck suwer deh itu kenyataan. Bahkan sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku masih menganggap seorang bayi itu datang dari pesawat. hahaha kalian pasti akan berpikir aku ini bodoh, tapi entah kenapa nilai biologiku 9 loh. secara teori aku tahu kenapa bayi itu bisa ada, yaitu karena pertemuan antara sperma dengan ovum, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya si sperma dan si ovum bisa bertemu. Apa kalian tahu kisahnya? Ah sudahlah itu tidak perlu dibahas. Kalau boleh jujur, sampai sekarang hobiku adalah bermain bola ingat BOLA bukan BIOLA, kelereng, karate dan hal-hal yang di sukai laki-laki pada umumnya. Yaaah mungkin itu karena aku memilki kakak dan adik laki-laki yang tak jauh terpaut umurnya denganku.

"Teeng Teeng Teeng..." bunyi bel itu membangunkanku dari lamunanku, tak terasa aku menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun karena para guru yang mengajar tidak masuk. segera kubereskan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja, dan aku bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah, karena aku tahu dia pasti sudah menjemputku.

**END Naruto POV**

Sesampainya Naruto di gerbang, ia dapat melihat sebuah mobil orange nan elegan yang di kelilingi banyak siswi-siswi sekolahnya, dengan sedikit mendesah, dia teruskan langkahnya mendekati mobil itu sambil menulikan telingannya dari teriakan-teriakan maut para gadis-gadis disana. Akhirnya ia masuk ke mobil orange tersebut.

"Lama sekali kau siput" sebuah suara menyebalkan menyambutnya didalam mobil, Naruto yang sedang kesal pun semakin bertambah kesal, namun mobil yang ia naiki langsung tancap gas, seolah kabur dari kerumunan monster bernamakan gadis bermahkotakan perempuan bertahta wanita bertitlekan cewek bersi... ah sudahlah lupakan.

"Aku sudah buru-buru tadi, kau saja yang kecepatan menjemputnya BAKA"teriak Naruto tak lupa kuah misonya di keluarkan.

"Berteriak-teriak begitu membuatmu semakin kelihatan jelek," ucap orang tersebut dengan santainya.

"Urusai... heeeh ini bukan jalan pulang baka, kau mau kemana sih?"

"Plaak... tidak sopan, memanggil kakakmu sendiri baka, dasar adik durhaka"cetus orang yang mengaku kakak Naruto sambil menempeleng kepala Naruto, "Kita akan ke Suna, Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Kurama sudah ada di sana." Sambungnya lagi.

"Kaaah... pulang kampung" desah Naruto merasa tak senang. Lagi-lagi Naruto kembali ke dalam dunia lamunannya.

Oh ya... aku lupa memperkenalkan, orang di sampingku yang sedang menyetir ini, namanya Namikaze Kyubi, dia supir pribadiku, (plaaak) upss maaf, maksudku dia aniki ku, umurnya sekarang 15 tahun. yaah meski beda usia kami hanya setahun, tapi dia tinggi(kira-kira tingginya 164), putih, tampan, atletis, jauh berbeda sekali denganku 'kan? Dia juga digilai oleh banyak perempuan, dari yang muda sampai tua(serius loh), dia juga bersikap baik pada semua perempuan, ah lebih tepatnya dia memang playboy sejati, ditambah lagi dia sekolah di SMA favorite khusus siswa elite, yang mewajibkan mereka berasrama disana. Uniform Senior High School, atau sering di sebut USHIS kalau di bacanya sih 'YUSHAIS' ah biasalah, yang namamya bahasa inggris, lain di baca lain di ... Dia hanya pulang ke rumah saat ada event tertentu saja.

Adikku Namikaze Kurama, tak jauh berbeda dari Kyubi, bahkan dia yang paling di istimewakan orang tua kami, ketampanannya melebihi Kyubi dan yang paling menyebalkan, dia bersekolah di sekolah terbaik di negara kami, Konoha X-tra school, beda usiaku dengannya juga hanya setahun. Bila berjalan dengan mereka, aku akan merasa sangat minder, aku terlihat seperti pembantu mereka saja, yang lebih menjengkelkan, sekolah kami bertetangga. Cih, benar-benar sial.

"Turun..." perintah Kyubi.

"Apa? Kau mengusirku?"ucapku kesal karena dia mengganggu lamunanku. 'haah...hari ini aku terlalu banyak melamun ya.'

"Kita sudah sampai, Baka" ucap Kyubi sedikit dongkol dengan sikap adiknya yang udik itu, cih beda sekali dengannya yang bagaikan seorang bangsawan.

Naruto pun turun dengan setengah hati, dia memang benci sekali dengan yang namanya pulang kampung. 'ngomong-ngomong berapa kecepatan Kyu-ni mengendarai mobil sih, bentar doang udah nyampek -_- ' batin Naruto Galau.

Baru turun dari mobil sang aniki, dapat dilihat Naruto para bibi dan pamannya telah menunggunya. Langsung saja mereka di kerumunin bibi-bibi gaje tersebut, mereka? Tidak lebih tepatnya KyubiLah yang menjadi targetnya.

Naruto POV

"Waaah... kau sudah sangat tampan ya Kyubi," kata si bibi gendut sambil mengelus wajah Kyu-nii, Kyu-nii hanya bisa bergidik melihat perlakuan sang bibi.

"benar benar, dia semakin tinggi dan mengalahkan pesona Minato,"bibi menor itu membenarkankan perkataan si bibi gendut.

"Ah...tubuhnya juga atletis,"bibi jangkung itu malah meraba tubuh Kyu-nii, bisa kulihat wajah pucat Aniki yang ingin muntah. Hahahah 'Tontonan yang menarik' batinku.

"Loh...Naru-chan" panggil bibi menor itu yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku.

'Ah...mulai' batinku pasrah.

"Ya ampun Naru-chan... kau tak besar-besar ya, tinggimu masih segitu-gitu saja" cetus sang bibi gendut.

"Iya... Kau semakin kurus saja" kali ini bibi jangkung juga ikut memberi pendapat.

"Kulitmu hitam, kering pula, kau tak pernah ke salon ya?" kata sang bibi menor memamerkan kulitnya.

'Aku tak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu' batinku menangis.

"Bukan begitu, Luna-chan, Sari-chan, Misa-chan, Naru itu akan segera dewasa, hanya saja dia itu tipe yang awet, makanya masih seperti itu." Ucap bibi Karura membelaku.

'yaah aku tahu dia ingin membelaku, tapi...tapi... masak setiap tahun dia bilang aku ini AWET? Lantas aku akan terus seperti ini sampai akhir hayatku?' Batiku histeris.

"Sudahlah Naru-chan, kau tak perlu mendengarkan perkataan bibi-bibimu ini, masuklah, Kanguro dan Temary menunggumu didalam."ucap Kazekage-san, dia suami bibi Karura, atau ayah dari sepupuku, Kanguro-nii dan Temari-nee.

"Iya... aku permisi" ucapku segera melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumah bibi Karura, Oh... rupanya hari ini peringatan hari pernikahan bibi Karura dan paman Kazekage, ucapku melihat tulisan di depan gerbang.

"Permisi..."Ucapku melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumah.

"Ah... kau sampai juga jelek," ucap sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telingaku.

"Hei sialan, tidak sopan sekali memanggil nee-chanmu jelek, biarpun jelek, aku tetap nee-chanmu kan." Teriakku garang.

"Ah... mungkin kau anak pungut," ucap Kurama Kabur setelah mengucapkan kata keramat itu.

Cih... padahal dia baru kelas 8,tapi tingginya sudah 150 cm, aku yang sudah kelas 9 ini masih 139 cm. Untung kami bertiga bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda-beda, aku tidak tahu julukan apalagi yang akan aku dapat bila mereka mengetahui bagaimana keadaan saudaraku. Ku langkahkan kakiku terus memasuki rumah bibi Karura, sayup-sayup kudengar suara Kaa-sanku, sepertinya dia sedang berdebat dengan Anikiku.

End Naruto POV

"Ayolah Kyu, ini pesta Ulang Tahun teman dekat Kaa-san, bibi Mikoto, kau kenal kan?" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah maron, wajahnya masih kelihat muda, ya dialah Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari Naruto.

"Iya... aku tau, tapi kenapa aku harus menggantikanmu datang kesana?" bantah Kyubi.

"Tadi Kaa-san kan sudah bilang, Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu harus ke Iwa karena urusan bisnis," jelas Kushina lagi.

"Yaah... Kaa-san kan bisa bilang alasan itu ke bibi Mikoto, aku yakin dia pasti mau mengerti," ucap Kyubi kembali menolak permintaan Kushina," Lagipula, aku tidak mau datang bersama Naruto kesana, mau di bawa kemana mukaku." sambung Kyubi lagi mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya mengapa ia tak mau menyutujui permintaan kaa-sannya, padahal selama ini dia tak pernah menolak.

'apa?'

Air mata Naruto terus turun dengan derasnya tanpa ia sadari, ia berusaha menahan isakan tangisannya agar tak ada yang mendengarnya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, mendengar hal seperti itu keluar dari mulut kakak yang ia sukai, benar...ia menyukai kakaknya, tidak tahu suka yang bagaimana artinya, yang pasti ia suka. Naruto pun berlari menuju kamar mandi, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengar kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu, dadanya sesak, kakak yang begitu ia kagumi di depan matanya berkata seperti itu.

'apa... kenapa? Apa karena aku ini jelek dan memalukan?' batin Naruto sesampainya di kamar mandi rumah bibinya itu, 'bukan keinginanku menjadi seperti ini.' Isakan Naruto semakin keras, untuk menutupinya ia menyalakan air kran di sebelahnya dengan terus menangis.

"Menangis tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah" ucap seseorang di belakang Naruto, astaga ternyata Naruto lupa menutup pintu kamar mandi itu. ToT

"Kurama..."desah Naruto pelan.

"Hapus air matamu,"ucap Kurama sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan, "Jika kau punya waktu untuk menangis, lebih baik kau gunakan waktu itu untuk mengubah dirimu. Lihat dirimu, makanlah yang banyak, minumlah susu berkalsium tinggi, ubah sifatmu..." belum selesai Kurama menyelesaikan pidatonya yang kelihatannya panjang, Naruto sudah berhambur kepelukannya.

"Kurama... hiks hiks hiks" Naruto menangis dalam pelukan adiknya.

"Sudah...sudah, kau kan sudah tua, masak masih mau menangis," ucap Kurama agak menghina.

"Urusai... aku tak setua itu"cetus Naruto.

"Cup...cup...cup, nanti aku belikan es krim, jangan nangis lagi ya." Kurama mengelus rambut kakaknya yang cengeng itu.

"Janji ya..."

'kau benar-benar awet ya' batin Kurama sweatdroped.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san, Otou-san, besok aku akan ke rumah paman Iruka di Ame selama 3 bulan" ucap Naruto tenang.

Kini ia dan keluarganya sudah sampai di kediaman mereka sendiri, di istana Namikaze, Konoha. Mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Kushina dan suaminya Minato terkejut mendengar perkataan anak perempuan mereka itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana?" tanya Minato menanggapi permintaan anaknya itu.

"Tentu saja liburan, dan ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan"ucap Naruto dengan seringaian yang aneh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Kushina mengkhawatirkan anaknya itu, mengingat Naruto memang tak pernah kemana-mana tanpa ada dampingan dari mereka orang tuanya atau saudaranya.

"Ah... sekolahpun sudah tidak ada pelajaran lagi, kami tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan saja bulan depan" terang Naruto menambah argument agar ia di izinkan pergi.

"Hmm... Baiklah, kau boleh kesana," akhirnya Kushina dan Minato mengizinkan putri mereka pergi, yaah mereka berharap hal itu bisa menambah kemandirian sang putri.

"Yaattta..." teriak Naruto riang.

"Tidak boleh! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana selama itu," suara Kyubi yang berat memotong sorak-ria Naruto. Sepertinya ia sangat tak setuju akan keputusan orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau yang marah Kyu-nii, Otou-san, dan Kaa-san saja sudah mengizinkannya."ucap Kurama pada sang kakak yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju," cetus Kyubi lagi.

"Sudahlah Kyu, mungkin Naru-chan ingin mandiri," ucap Minato bijak.

"Tapi..." Kyubi kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Benar Kyu, lagipula cuman selama liburan ini," kata Kushina lembut.

"Baiklah Naru-nee, kau sudah harus bersiap-siap," ucap Kurama dengan bumbu senyumnya.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naru-chan" ucap Kushina melepas kepergian Naruto di bandara Narita, Naruto bersiap memasuki pesawat penerbangan pertama menuju Ame.

"Sesampai disana jangan lupa menghubungi kami," kata Minato dengan raut wajah khawatirnyanya.

Kyubi hanya diam saja, ia memandang kepergian adiknya itu dalam kebisuan, begitu pula dengan Kurama, ia memandang dalam diam kepergian Naruto namun dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

'Selamat tinggal Konoha, sambutlah diriku yang baru 3 bulan lagi' batin Naruto melangkahkan kaki kedalam pesawat, tak lupa melambaikan tangannya pada keluarga tercinta.

~TBC~

**Sasuke**: apa-apaan ni fic, kita yang keren-keren ini munculnya kapan?

(Neji, Gaara, Sasori, Itachi, Shikamaru dan semua cowok yang merasa keren mengangguk,)

**All **: kalo loe nggak termasuk, dasar bakoro!  
*orochimaru pundung di pojokan.

**Author**: kalian? Khukhukhu tunggu aja tanggal mainnya.

Haaah selesai juga fic gaje ini, hiks hiks ToT

Apakah fic ini tidak layak? Kampungan? Abal atau bahkan tidak pantas di publish?

Sekarang tinggal readerlah yang harus sedikit bersusah payah untuk menilainya...

Mohon Reviewnya minna-san.

Arigatou

**R&R**


	2. Revolusi

Chapter 2: Revolusi

Hallo minna jumpa lagi sama Kyoichi, masih tetap di fic gaje yang sama dan Author abal yang sama tentunya. Apakah kalian merindukan Kyoichi*plak, tentu tidak ya... T_T

Hmmm... Kyoi ucapkan ribuan terimakasih buat reader yang bersedia membaca dan berepot-repot ria meriview, sungguh, itu penghargaan yang luar biasa buat Kyoi yang merasa fic ini bahkan nggak layak di publish karena kekurangan Kyoi dalam pengolahan kata, dan mungkin membuat kalian bosan membacanya, apalagi chap kali ini(Hontou Gomenasai). Chap kali ini mungkin akan membuat kalian lebih bingung, tapi Kyoi udah coba sebaik mungkin kok.

Oke sebelumnya Kyoi mau balas revienya dulu,

**Miku In hana **

Panggil Kyoichi aja, Hirgaa rasanya terlalu formal ('3')

Mengubah jadi kek gimana yang Miku maksud? Ajarin donk(seenak jidat), soalnya Kyoi emang kurang dalam itu... bagi nasehatnya dong(masang mata melas).

Makasih reviewnya ya, iya salam kenal juga Miku-chan(boleh manggil gitu nggak?)

**Moku-Chan**

Hehehe makasih, kyoi terharu di bilang ficnya keren(nangis bombai)

Iya ini udah lanjut, jangan lupa review lagi ya

**Noal Hoshino**

Makasih reviewnya hmmm...noel-san, hehehe iya ini udah lanjut meski sepertinya nggak mengobati rasa penasaran, tapi tenang aja Kyoi bakal berusaha lebih baik.  
jangan lupa review lagi ya

**Adelia**

Iya... Kyoi juga nggak bisa bayangin*plakk(naru : yang buat kan elu).

Yang sabar ya...

**Kamikaze no Shinigami**

Iya ini udah lanjut, makasih buat reviewnya dan jangan lupa review lagi ya

**Miyano Haibara**

Hahaha... nggak papa donk Narutonya jadi cewek, soalnya Kyoi nggak rela Naru sama cewek lainnya, mending sama cowok-cowok keren.

#abaikan juga yang ini

Ok ini udah di apdate Haibara-san, jangan lupa riview lagi ya :D

**Nasumichan Uharu**

Hiksu...Kyoi benar-benar terharu baca review dari Nasu, rasanya menambah semangat Kyoi untuk ngupdate, makasih ya udah mau-maunya suka sama fic gaje Kyoi. Jangan lupa review lagi ya, ditunggu loh.

**Guest**

Hihi namanya lucu, kayak nama pengguna di warnet langganan Kyoi*hajared, iya ini udah update guest-san, review lagi ya. XD

**kuru little girl**

iya... ini udah di update, loh kenapa Kuru-chan merasa gitu? Kyoi sendiri nggak tahu gimana perasaan Kyubi(sambil melirik Kyubi). Tapi yang Kyoi tahu Kyubi itu nggak berperasaan*digapar Kyubi.. Pokoknya review lagi ya, biar Kyoi tetap semangat. Ditunggu loh.

**gokuno**

hihihi... pairnya Kyoi masih bingung, soalnya judulnya aja Playgirl. Tapi Kyoi bakal pertimbangkan usul gokuno-san, mungkin dua-duanya akan ada, bahkan lebih kali ya(hahaha).

Ok ini udah di update , jangan lupa riview lagi ya :D

**makina-chan**

hahah... emang udah nasib si Naruto mungkin*buagh. Kyoi buat gitu untuk mendukung jalan ceritanya aja, nggak maksud membashing Naruto kok.

Masalah perasaan Kyubi, Kyoi sendiri juga nggak tahu, makina-chan putusin aja sendiri(Kyubi: yang Authornya kan elo dodol, Kyoi : aha nggak papa kok, Kyoi ikhlas*plaak)

Makasih reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**Raya**

Makasih, raya orang pertama yang muji judul gaje fic Kyoi. Hehehe  
iya ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya

**Ciel-Kky30**

Makasih, (nangis guleng-guleng di puji keren). Masalah Kyubi, Kyoi nggak tahu, Ciel ikutin aja ya.(namanya cool banget, Ciel-kun :3 )

ka-chan Imut

waah ka-chan Imut ada demdam apa nih sama Sasuke? (Kyoi penasaran)

Sasuke : iya bener, ada dendam ape loe ama orang seganteng gue.

Kyoi muntah-muntah gaje, abaikan dia Ka-chan Imut, sesuai requestnya, Naruto udah banyak kan. Sip deh, Review lagi ya. Di tunggu pokoknya.

**MissFREAK**

Iya... ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya ya,,,  
jangan lupa review lagi, ditunggu ya ^_^

Oke deh nggak banyak cincong, langsung aja kita mulai ficnya.

***Hirgaa Kyoichi***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

**WARNING:** OOC, typo(s), EYD agak acak-acakan, humor langka, kalaupun ada pasti garing, alur super lambat dan kegajean lainnya.

**Summary:** Dihina dan dibanding-bandingkan, itusih sudah biasa. Ingin membalasnya? Tentu saja. Dengan jalan kekerasan? Ah itu sudah tidak zaman... gigi dibalas gigi, mata dibalas mata.../"itik buruk rupa? Kau percaya dongeng itu?". "Huh omong kosong/Itik buruk rupa selamanya adalah itik buruk, menjadi angsa hanya akan terwujud di dunia dongeng, sadarlah ini dunia NYATA!" DLDR...

**Disclaimer****:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing** : Belum tahu dan tidak ingin tahu*plaakk

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara yang begitu sejuk di akibatkan butiran-butiran air yang berjatuhan dari langit memaksa semua orang mempererat jaket atau mantel mereka, hawa dingin itu begitu menusuk sampai ketulang mereka, suasana sore yang mendung disana menambah keinginan seseorang untuk tetap berdiam diri dirumah, dan tidur dibawah sebuah kotatsu yang hangat. Seorang gadis berambut pirang menuruni pesawat yang dinaikinya, kepalanya celingukan seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Tak jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang di bandara itu, terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya sedang memanggilnya.

"Hei lihat, anak SD itu naik pesawat sendirian,"

"Kasian sekali, mungkin dia diusir dari rumahnya,"

"Mungkin dia kabur dari rumah,"

"Anak sekecil itu?"

Tidak...bukan suara itu yang terdengar familiar di telinga gadis itu, dia mengacuhkan semua perkataan semua orang-orang itu, dan mencoba fokus pada suara yang di kenalnya.

"Naru-chan... hei Naru-chan,"pria berambut hitam di kuncir, dengan sebekas luka melintang di wajahnya melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya. Sosok berambut pirang atau orang yang di panggil Naru-chan itu pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Iruka oji-san,"panggil Naruto pada orang yang menjemputnya di bandara. Orang yang bernama Iruka itupun langsung memeluk keponakannya itu, betapa ia merindukan sosok kecil yang selama ini terpisah darinya, dia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri.(anak? Kau tak setua itu Iruka -_-)

"Lepaskan... aku bukan anak-anak lagi ji-san,"ucap Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut Iruka, memang diakui Naruto Iruka adalah sanak keluarga yang paling dekat dengan dirinya.

"Bagiku kau selamanya adalah Naru-chibi ku,"ucap Iruka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau gila ji-san,"Cetus Naruto.

Iruka hanya bisa sweatdroped mendengar penuturan sang keponakan yang memang selalu kejam dan seenaknya itu. Setelah cipika cipiki ria akhirnya Naruto dan Iruka menuju keparkiran untuk menaiki mobil Iruka yang terparkir disana dan menuju ke rumah kediaman Iruka.

***Hirgaa Kyoichi***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

"Keringkan rambutmu Naruto,"kata Iruka melempar sebuah handuk ke wajah Naruto.

"hmm...eh ji-san, kau sudah menelepon kaa-san?"tanya Naruto sembari mengeringkan rambut pirang sebahunya dengan handuk yang di berikan Iruka.

"Ya...baru saja aku mengabari mereka. Tapi Naru-chan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini selama 3 bulan? Kyubi sempat marah-marah tadi di telepon, menyuruhmu untuk segera kembali,"jawab sekaligus tanya Iruka.

"Kyubi ni-chan?" desah Naruto pelan.

"heei... kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih?"panggil Iruka melihat Naruto tak merespon ucapannya tadi.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa? Ji-san keberatan aku berlibur disini? Kau mau mengusirku?" sergah Naruto tidak sopan (anak baik jangan ditiru ya).

"Bu...bukan begitu maksudku, yaah aku senang kau ke sini jadi aku tidak sendirian dirumah."tutur Iruka cepat.

"Kalau senang jangan banyak bertanya, sudah terima apa adanya saja,"cetus Naruto seenak udelnya.

Lagi-lagi Iruka hanya bisa sweatdroped mendengar penuturan sang keponakan.

"Ah yasudahlah, ayo kubantu mengemasi barangmu dikamar," ucap Iruka menuntun Naruto masuk kesalah satu kamar kosong di rumahnya.

Kamar itu seolah khusus di persiapkan untuk kedatangan Naruto, begitu sesuai dengan seleranya, mulai dari penataan barang-barang hingga warna kamarnya, begitu sama seperti di rumahnya sendiri hanya saja...

"Waaah...kamar ini ada komputernya, yatta..."ucap Naruto kegirangan sambil menendang-nendang semua barang yang ada di depannya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang, supaya kau tidak bosan aku juga sudak mengkoneksikannya ke internet,"tambah Iruka yang membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu menendang barang-barang di sekitarnya.

"Terimakasih ji-san,"ucap Naruto sambil memeluk pamannya.

'Kalau seperti ini saja dia bersikap manis, dasar...'Iruka membatin

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah selama penerbangan tadi," ucap Iruka melangkah keluar kamar.

"Iya...arigatou Ji-san."ucap Naruto ambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Segera ia langkahkan kakinya untuk menata pakaiannya dan mengganti bajunya yang memang agak lembab karena terkena percikan hujan.

***Hirgaa Kyoichi***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

"Loh Kyu? Tumben kau datang ke studio, biasanya saat Liburan kau sangat betah di rumahmu," ucap seorang pria berambut hitam obsidian dengan bola mata senada, tampak ia sedang memainkan gitarnya dengan lihai.

"Hmm... aku sedang bosan,"jawab Kyubi sekenanya.

"Heh... kau bosan? Baru kali ini kudengar kau merasa bosan berada di rumahmu, mottomu 'kan rumahku surgaku. Kahahaha setiap harinya hanya kau habiskan di rumah dengan buku-bukumu."cerocos pria bergigi runcing dengan rambut silver sebahunya, atau sering di sapa Suigetsu, yang dengan semangatnya menabuh drum di depannya.

Kyubi jengkel dengan sindiran dari teman-teman dekatnya itu, memang harus di akuinya bahwa selama ini dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya ketimbang hang out atau sekedar ngumpul-ngumpul gaje dengan mereka.

"Sudahlah Suigetsu, Itachi, jangan menggoda Kyubi, ini bassmu Kyu, kau masih ingat cara memainkannya kan?"kali ini satu-satunya perempuan yang ada disana yang bersuara, rambutnya panjang sebahu dengan bekas riasan merah dipipinya, ia menyerahkan sebuah bass ke Kyubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Kurama...ini sudah jam 4 sore loh, kau masih ingin terus bermain?"tanya seorang pria berambut hitam pendek yang memakai syal panjang di tengah kebisingan orang-orang memainkan game, ya mereka berada di game center.

"Ya...kita pulang nanti malam saja,"jawab Kurama masih terfokus pada salah satu game yang tersedia disana, dia tampak sangat lihai menggerakkan kakinya memainkan game dancer ini.

"HAH? Malam? Yang benar? Biasanya..."

"Sudahlah Udon, tidak masalah'kan kita bersenang-senang sesekali,"Konohamaru, nama pria bersyal tersebut menjawab perkataan temannya. Kurama tak bengacuhkan mereka, ia tetap memainkan game itu dengan serius.

.

.

.

Udara malam yang begitu sejuk membuat Naruto menghidupkan pemanas ruangann di kamarnya, kemudian dia duduk di kursi meja komputernya, dengan lihai jari-jari kurusnya menghidupkan komputer di hadapannya.

'Hmmm...tujuanku kemari adalah supaya aku berubah, tapi bagaimana caranya ya?'Batin Naruto berpikir dengan keras cara efektif yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengubahnya dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan ini. Ia melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu hingga akhirnya terfokus pada satu benda, yaa benda di depannya yaitu komputer.

"Haah...aku merasa sangat bodoh,"ucap Naruto yang sepertinya sudah menemukan ide.

'Untuk apa aku repot-repot berpikir keras untuk mencari jawabannya? Jelas-jelas di depannku sudah ada mbah dukun modern yang siap menjawab semua pertanyaanku.' Batin Naruto sambil mengetik sebuah kata kunci di sebuah search engine.

"Cara menambah berat badan,"kemudian Naruto menekan tombol enter dan dengan otomatis informasi yang ia inginkan sedang dalam proses pencarian atau bahasa kerennya loading.

** TIPS Menambah Berat Badan Alami**

Jika 85% dari orang-orang kebanyakan sedang dengan giatnya mencari tips untuk mengurangi berat badan atau diet, ternyata ada juga 15% dari itu yang ingin menambah berat badan, hmm mungkin karena badan mereka yang kelewat seksi atau jangkung kalau (nggak mau di bilang kurus). Kesan pertama penilaian orang terhadap kita itu dari penampilan, yaah meski penampilan tak mampu memberitahu isi hati sesungguhnya tapi nggak mungkin 'kan orang berpakaian preman dianggap ustad*? Itulah mengapa penampilan itu penting. Baiklah bagi kalian yang merasa kurang percaya diri dengan penampilan kalian yang kurus itu, saya punya sedikit tips untuk menambah berat badan kalian:

Makanlah makanan yang bergizi tinggi, terutama mengandung banyak protein**...[Read More]**

Atur pola makanmu dengan benar dan tepat waktu**...[Read More]**

Minum 2 gelas air setelah bangun tidur (jangan mencuci mulut dulu**...[Read More].**

Makanlah lebih banyak di malam hari, bila perlu ngemil**...[Read More].**

Minum susu berprotein tingg**...[Read More].**

Berolahraga**...[Read More].**

Tidur teratur**...[Read More]**

Meminum vitamin penambah nafsu makan juga akan sedikit membantumu.

Selamat Mencoba ^_^

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk..."

"Naru-chan makanlah pelan-pelan, aku membuat banyak makanan malam ini kok."ucap Iruka melihat keponakannya yang sangat terburu-buru memakan makanannya sampai tersedak.

"Tidak bisa paman, semakin lama aku makan semakin lama waktuku mengunyah, jika sudah seperti itu mulutku akan pegal dan otakku akan memberi sinyal bahwa aku kenyang, karena itu harus buru-buru,"ucap Naruto yang melahapan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tapi kalau makanannya tidah kau kunyah dengan benar, itu akan mengganggu sistem pencernaanmu,"ucap Iruka menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Argght perut sialan, cuman segini yang bisa kau tampung? lemah, ayo tahan sedikit lagi," tak menghiraukan perkataan Iruka, ia malah bicara dengan perutnya*? Melahap apa saja di hadapannya, seolah dia tak makan bertahun-tahun."hoeek...hooekk..."akhirnya perut yang kepenuhan, meminta izin untuk keluar. Ckckckckc

Setelah membuang sebagian isi perutnya, Naruto kembali lagi ke kamarnya, berkutat lagi dengan komputernya. Ia kembali mengetik sesuatu di kotak pencarian.

**Cara Meninggikan Badan.**

Saat ini, begitu banyak profesi dan perkerjaan yang membutuhkan seorang pekerja yang memiliki tinggi badan yang ideal. Bahkan hanya karena tinggi badan, sehebat apapun kemampuanmu kau akan sulit diterima bekerja, benar begitu? Karena itu bagi para remaja yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan kalian untuk menambah tinggi badan. Memang pengaruh genetika juga sangat besar, tapi tidak ada salahnya kita berusaha bukan? Berikut kiat untuk menambah tinggi badan dari saya :

Minum susu berkalsium tinggi**...[Read More].**

Makan makan bergizi**...[Read More].**

Berolahraga(sangat dianjurkan bergantungan atau berenang**...[Read More]**

Tidur yang cukup(tidur dalam posisi lurus terlentang, jangan lupa tidur siang juga**...[Read More]**

Saat ini memang sudah ada cara modern, yaitu dengan menyuntikkan sejenis hormon yang akan memicu pembelahan sel berkali-kali lipat, sehingga kamu akan mendapatkan hasil yang lebih cepat mengenai tinggimu, namun yang Alami tentu lebih baik dan lebih aman.

Selamat mencoba!

Aduh aku tidak mengerti, tadi katanya untuk menambah berat badan, harus minum susu berprotein, tapi kalau untuk meninggikan badan aku harus minum susu berkalsium tinggi, masak iya harus minum 2 gelas susu sekaligus? Hueek... membayangkannya saja aku mau muntah.(Naruto tipe yang benci susu).

Ah sudahlah besok kupikirkan lagi, sekarang waktunya untuk tidur, "hoaaam" aku ngantuk sekali.

***Hirgaa Kyoichi***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

Sang Mentari kembali menduduki singgasananya, memberi penerangan keseluruh dunia bahagian timur ini, cicitan burung-burung yang merdu tak terdengar lagi karena suara-suara dari rutinitas manusia yang berlalu lalang mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Berbeda dengan sebuah masion yang lumayan megah di distrik perkomplekan Konoha ini, Masion Namikaze-Uzumaki yang terlihat sepi mengingat sang suami istri pemilik rumah ini sedang berbisnis di ame gakure, meninggalkan 2 anak lelaki mereka.

Terlihat Kurama sedang menggonta-ganti channel tv di hadapannya dengan wajah bosan, sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding di rumahnya.

"Sudah jam 10.00 si bodoh itu belum bangun juga,"gumam Kurama bangun dari posisi duduknya, melangkahkan kaki ke salah satu kamar dirumahnya.

Dia mencoba mengetuk-ketuk pintu itu dengan bingas tanpa belas kasian, berusaha membangunkan sang empunya kamar dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Bangun ugly-nee, kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa sih?"Kurama mendobrak pintu yang ternyata adalah kamar Naruto.

"Hei kau tuli ya-"ucapan Kurama langsung terhenti begitu ia mengingat kakaknya yang memang sedang tidak berada di rumah, ia mengerling sekeliling kamar kakaknya seolah mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Ia menghela nafas, sadar akan kebodohannya.

'Huh...bukankah aku yang menyuruhnya pergi?'Pikir Kurama sambil melangkah kakinya hendak keluar dari kamar tersebut, yaah dia memang sudah terbiasa membangunkan kakaknya yang malas itu. namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sekelebat bayangan orang yang berbaring di atas ranjang kakaknya.

Kurama melangkah mendekati ranjang berusaha memastikan siapa orang kurang ajar yang tidur disana, namun bagian tubuh atas orang tersebut ditutupi selimut tebal milik Naruto. Kurama melangkah dengan hati-hati, jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, entah bagaimana adegan di film-film dimana sang tokoh utama di serang perampok yang bersembunyi di dalam rumah terlintas di pikirannya. Ia sudah mengantisipasi semua senjata yang akan di todongkan padanya, Pistol? Pisau? Golok? Atau celurit? Pikiran Kurama semakin kacau, namun tekadnya tidak goyah untuk memastikan kebenaran yang ada. "Kebenaran harus di tegakkan," batinnya gaje. Sesampainya di samping ranjang, Kurama langsung menyikap selimut tebal itu, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, ia menarik selimut sambil menutup matanya.

"Ehmm... ohayou Kurama,"erang orang tersebut mengkedip-kedipkan matanya.

"KYU...KYU-NII?" Jerit Kurama Histeris begitu tahu siapa sosok misterius tersebut.

***Hirgaa Kyoichi***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

Di saat yang sama namun tempat yang berbeda.

Iruka sudah berpakaian rapi, ia hendak bersiap-siap pergi berbelanja untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari mengingat sekarang dia sudah tidak sendiri lagi, ada Naruto dirumahnya. Ia berencana mengajak keponakannya itu berbelanja bersama, karena itu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang keponakan.

"Cekleek..." Iruka membuka pintu kamar itu dengan hati-hati setelah mengetuknya beberapa kali. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah mencari keberadaan sang keponakan yang kemungkinan masih terlelap.

"Na...NARUTO!?"Iruka menjerit syok menemukan sosok keponakannya tergantung tak berdaya di seutas tali yang menjerat lehernya. Dengan sedikit gemetaran ia mendekati tubuh Naruto, ia ingin meminta bantuan, namun suara Iruka tak bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya, ia seperti orang gagu yang kehilangan kewarasannya sesaat. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran ia mencoba menurunkan tubuh Naruto yang BERGANTUNGAN di tengah kamar tersebut.

"Harusnya kau tak melakukan ini Naruto, aku tahu hidupmu sangat berat," Iruka meracau tak jelas sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau menggaguku paman," sergah sebuah suara mencegah tangan Iruka dari aktivitasnya.

"Na...Naruto?" Iruka kembali di kagetkan oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba sadar dan kembali berbicara, padahal ia masih bergantungan "A..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Iruka memastikan.

"Hmmm...aku hanya mempraktekkan salah satu kiat untuk meninggikan badan," ucap Naruto sambil turun dari posisi bergantungnya dan melepaskan jeratan tali di lehernya.

"Kiat? Tinggi badan? Maksudmu?"Iruka bertanya berusaha memastikan apa yang sebenarnya di maksud oleh keponakannya satu ini.

"Haaah,"Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia pun menceritakan tentang kiat-kiat yang ia baca semalam, " kiat ketiga: 3. Berolahraga(sangat dianjurkan **bergantungan** atau berenang...) ." Jelas Naruto pada Iruka.

Iruka menepuk jidaknya melihat kepolosan sang keponakan yang kelewat batas. "Bukan bergantung yang seperti itu Naruto, maksudnya yang seperti ini!" teriak Iruka yang bergantungan kayu menggunakan tangannya.

"Huh... kau sok tahu paman,"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin berbelanja, kau mau ikut?" ucap Iruka memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Hmmm... ya aku ikut, ada beberapa barang yang ingin kubeli," kata Naruto setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

" Baiklah ayo,"

***Hirgaa Kyoichi***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

"Hmmm... yang mengandung mulberry lebih bagus,"gumam Naruto sambil melihat-lihat merek make-up yang berjejer di rak-rak mall tersebut. Dia kembali membaca komposisi dari salah satu produk yang tengah di pegangnya itu, dia kembali mengingat-ingat artikel yang di bacanya kemarin.

CARA MERAWAT WAJAH.

Kulit wajah tidaklah sama dengan kulit tubuh kita bagian lainnya, kulit wajah memiliki suatu kekomplekan yang membuat kita merasa percaya diri tampil di depan orang-orang. Kulit wajahmu berminyak? Berpori-pori besar? Berjerawat? Hitam dan penuh luka-luka? Apakah itu membuatmu minder? Kini, saya akan memberikan beberapa terobosan untuk mendapatkan wajah sesuai impianmu :

Cucilah wajahmu 2x sehari menggunakan facialfoam, setelah dan sebelum bangun tidur(kalau wajahmu berjerawat gunakan yang berscrub).

Gunakan cream day yang menjaga kulit wajahmu dari cahaya matahari, gunakan cream yang mengandung Spf yang mampu melindungi kulitmu dari UV A(Ultra Violet Anging, penyebab keriput) dan UVB(Ultra Violet Burning yg menyebabkan kulit wajahmu terbakar).

Sebelum tidur, gunakan Night cream yang akan mengregenerasi sel-sel kulitmu yang telah mati.

2 kali dalam seminggu gunakanlah masker.

Masker bisa dibuat dari berbagai bahan alami seperti...[READ MORE]

Naruto POV

'Baiklah aku ambil yang ini saja,' akupun memasukkan day dan night cream kedalam keranjang belanjaanku, aku baru saja akan melangkahkan kakiku ketika ada seseorang yang menarik-narik bajuku.

"Kaa-san,"

Kaa-san? Oke baik, mungkin aku sudah terbiasa di panggil anak sd, kurang gizi atau semacamnya, tapi ini...hey ayolah apakah wajahku ini terlihat seperti emak-emak? Segera kupalingkan wajahku pada orang yang tak tahu malu itu, baru saja aku ingin meneriakinya dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahku, segera kuurungkan niatku melihat sang pemanggil sedang menangis.

"Ka...Kaa-san huwaaa,"raung anak itu sambil melirik sekitarnya, oh rupanya dia sedang mencari ibunya, kupikir dia memanggilku ibu, bikin kaget saja dasar bocah.

"Hei bocah, cari ibumu ditempat yang lain, dia tidak ada disini, sana pergi," aku yang merasa kesenanganku terganggu itupun mencoba mengusirnya, tapi alangkah sialnya nasibku, anak tersebut bukannya pergi dia malah menangis semakin keras.

'cih...merepotkan saja.'

"Iya...iya baiklah ayo kita cari," teriakku frustasi karena melihat tatapan menusuk dari sekelilingku, aku terlihat seperti emak-emak pelit yang menganiaya anaknya, WTH?

Akupun menyeret anak itu menuju tempat resepsionis, segera kusodorkan bocah itu di depan muka sang resepsionis itu. Barbar? Mungkin, tapi inilah aku.

"Anak hilang, tolong carikan ibunya," ucapku meletakkan anak itu diatas meja, dan melenggang pergi melanjutkan belanjaku.

***Hirgaa Kyoichi***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

"Paman, aku sudah selesai ayo kita pulang," ucapku pada paman Iruka yang menungguku di pintu mall, dia sudah selesai berbelanja lebih dulu.

"Kau membeli apa saja?" tanya ji-san dengan curiga memandang kantong belanjaanku yang memang kelihatan mencurigakan.

"Aku membeli beberapa peralatan mandi,"ucapku sambil mengobrak abrik barang belanjaan.

"Oh..."

"..."

"Naruto...kau berkelahi?"tanya paman dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Tidak,"

"La...lalu kenapa wajahmu lembam seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang,"aku meninggalkan paman yang masih memandangku dengan wajah cemasnya itu.

END Naruto POV

Di dalam mobil, baik Naruto maupun Iruka tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, keduanya diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Melihat hawa yang tak enak ini, Iruka berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ehmm... jadi, kenapa wajahmu lembam begitu Naru-chan?" tanya Iruka membuka pembicaraan, sekaligus mencari tahu kondisi Naruto yang memang agak sedikit berbeda.

Naruto hanya diam, matanya sendu tak bersemangat, ia hanya memandang gedung-gedung megah yang ia lewati, sesekali ia mencipitkan matanya berusaha membaca tulisan yang ada di famplet-famplet yang di tempel di pinggir jalan, akhirnya suasana kembali hening, Irukapun tak berinisiatif mengajak Naruto berbicara lagi.

"Paman..."

"Ya?" jawab Iruka cepat, karena akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau percaya dongeng?"

"Hah?"

"Bisakah... itik buruk rupa menjadi angsa?"

"Kau bicara apa Naruto? Itik adalah itik, dan angsa adalah angsa, Itik buruk rupa selamanya adalah itik buruk, menjadi angsa hanya akan terwujud di dunia dongeng, sadarlah ini dunia nyata, Naruto,"Iruka menjawab dengan sedikit cekikikan mendengar pertanyaan keponakannya yang memang kekanankan itu.

Naruto menunduk dalam, hawa sekelilingnya semakin dingin, dia kembali tersenyum miris. "Benar... itu hanya omong kosong,"ucap Naruto nanar, ia kembali terdiam dengan wajah menekuk, Iruka yang merasa bersalahpun hanya bisa memandang Naruto.

"Itik buruk rupa memang akan selamanya adalah itik buruk rupa,tapi apa kau tahu..."

"Hm?"

"Terkadang itik buruk rupa dapat terlihat layaknya seekor merak, mereka bukan merak, mereka tetaplah itik buruk rupa, tapi kecantikan hati mereka layaknya seekor merak, karena itu mereka terlihat anggun seperti merak, dan kau tahu?... merak lebih indah dari angsa,"

"Hah?"Naruto menaikkan alisnya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan ucapan pamannya ini, terlalu puitis najis cuis*plakk.

Iruka menghela nafas mengingat kebodohan keponakannya dalam mencernakan kata-kata peumpamaan yang ia ucapkan.

"Maksudku, kecantikan itu memang penting Naruto, tapi kau tahu? Inner beauty itu lebih penting, kau akan terlihat cantik dengan inner beauty, bahkan lebih cantik dari cantik yang sesungguhnya, maksudku, apa gunanya wajah cantik tapi hatinya busuk? Orang tetap akan menjauhi mereka,"jelas Iruka panjang lebar, namun reaksi yang Naruto tunjukkan tak seperti yang diinginkan, Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan Iruka, yah di tahu Iruka sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Didunia ini ada yang bisa dan mustahil paman, kau tahu, meski 'burung', penguin sama sekali tidak bisa terbang,"Naruto meracau tidak jelas,"Sekuat apapun mereka berusaha, pengguin tidak akan pernah bisa mengepakkan sayapnya,"sambung Naruto lagi.

Iruka terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia tersenyum kearah Naruto, mengerti apa yang di maksud sang gadis.

"Benar... mereka memang tidak akan bisa mengepakkan sayapnya, itu karena mereka memang tidak memiliki sayap, dan mereka bukannya aneh, hanya BERBEDA, tapi kalau mereka menggunakan sayap buatan bisa kok," ucap Iruka lembut.

"Heh... kau mengigau paman, membuat sayap?"

"Iya... kau pernah menonton penguin of managascar kan? Lihat... buktinya saja mereka bisa terbang,"

Naruto hanya diam, sepertinya kata-kata itu cukup mempengaruhinya, karena kebetulan dan tanpa sengaja ia memang menyaksikan dan bahkan mengikuti setiap episode kartun itu.

"Kau pintar melawak paman," dengus Naruto menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

"Ah...kau baru tahu? Dasar kuno."

"apa katamu?" Naruto menyalak.

"Yaah...pokoknya Naruto, bukan hanya bagian luar, kau juga harus mempercatik bagian dalammu," ucap Iruka menepuk kepala pirang Naruto.

"Ya...aku mengerti"

***Hirgaa Kyoichi***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

3 bulan kemudian

"Kyu... kau sudah mengurus SMU yang akan Naru masuki?"Kushina yang sedang menghirup kuah miso makan malamnya bertanya pada anak sulungnya yang duduk dengan tenangnya sambil menyuapi nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmmm... ya, aku sudah mengambil ijazah, dan mendaftarkannya di beberapa SMU di konoha, namun entah kenapa dia hanya diterima di KHS(Konoha High School)," ucap Kyubi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa? KHS? Bukankah itu sekolah yang tidak berprestasi?"Minato bertanya dengan ragu-ragu, ia berpikir ada kesalahan apakah, hingga putrinya masuk ke SMU yang tidak ada favorite-favoritenya sama sekali.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu," ucap Kyubi cuek, dia hannya melirik Kurama yang kelihatan sedang mendengar dengan seksamak.

"Ah... aku juga tidak tahu dengan pasti, sepertinya di sekolah Naru-nee yang sebelumnya, terjadi kecurangan, mungkin seperti suap atau penyogokan, sebab seperti yang aku tahu, semua murid yang berprestasi mendapat nilai kelulusan yang rendah, sedangkan mereka yang biasa-biasa saja malah mendapat nilai yang luar biasa tinggi sehingga di terima di SMU-SMU hebat," jelas Kurama, sepertinya ia menyelidikinya dengan cermat.

Kushina dan Minato hanya mengangguk mengerti, mereka memang sejak dulu membiasakan jiwa jujur pada anak-anak mereka, apapun yang mereka ingin peroleh, harus mereka usahakan sendiri, sebab yang instan itu tidaklah bagus.

"Ini sudah tiga bulankan? Seharusnya sudah waktunya ia pulang," ucap Kyubi menggerutukkan giginya.

"Ia...Kaa-san pikir juga begitu,"ucap Kushina yang merindukan anaknya itu.

Selesai makan malam, mereka kembali kepekerjaan masing-masing, Minato membaca beberapa laporan perusahaannya, Kurama duduk manis di depan TV dan menonton program kesayangannya, Kushina membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam, sedang Kyubi membaca novel-novel koleksinya yang selama ini belum ia baca, bahkan di sentuhpun tidak. Jam menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam, semua masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, sampai sebuah telepon mengintrupsi mereka.

"Moshi moshi?"terlihat Kushina mengangkat pesawat telepon itu, sedangkan penghuni lainnya yang sempat terusik itupun kembali kekegiatan mereka semula.

"Oh kau Iruka..."perkataan Kushina kembali mengintrupsi kegiatan Minato dan anak-anaknya, mereka mendekati Kushina yang sedang menerima telepon dari Iruka.

"Ohya? Benarkah?.."

"ada apa kaa-san?"

"Apa katamu?" Kushina membelalakkan matanya, ia menjerit tertahan yang membuat orang-orang yang disampingnya makin merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Dia sudah berangkat pulang dari jam 7 pagi? Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum sampai dirumah!" seru Kushina dengan mimik kaku.

'apa? Bukankah Ame-Konoha cman butuh waktu 8 jam penerbangan?'batin Minato yang juga mulai merasa cemas sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Apa? Handponenya tertinggal dirumahmu? jangan-jangan dia tersesat!"Kushina semakin panik saja, tubuhnya sudah mulai bergetar tak sanggup menompang berat badannya lagi.

"Cih... si bodoh itu,"desah Kyubi sambil menjambret jaket terdekat, dia berlari sangat kencang menuju garasi sambil menenteng kunci moge kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Paman... aku beli permen karet,"

"Aku...Aku...Ini dimana?"kata anak tersebut mengerling sekelilingnya, wajahnya sedikit pucat. "Huwaaaaaaa...Kaa-san, aku takut!"anak itupun menangis ketakutan, ia merasa asing dengan sekelilingnya.

"Ah paman tidak jadi, aku beli Lolipop saja,"

"Hmm...baiklah" ucap sang pemilik toko memberikan 2 buah lolipop.

"Huwaa..."

Orang tersebut menghampiri anak yang sedang menangis itu, ia mengelus surai halus anak tersebut dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan.

"Adik kecil, apa kau tersesat?" tanyanya pada anak itu, anak itu pun mendongak melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara, setelah itu ia kembali menangis.

"Sudah sudah, jangan menangis lagi, ayo One-san Bantu mencari ibumu,"ajaknya pada anak itu, sambil memberikan 2 buah lolipop pada anak tersebut, agar ia berhenti menangis.

Anak itu kembali menatapnya, ia memangdang curiga pada orang yang bersikap sangat baik untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja saling bertemu.

"Kata Kaa-san aku tidak boleh menerima barang dari orang yang tidak kukenal," cetus anak tersebut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Orang di hadapannya cuman tersenyum sambil menggemgamkan lolipop tersebut ke tangan si anak, "kalau begitu ayo kita kenalan, namaku-"

"SARI-CHAN!?"sebuah teriakan menginterupsi perkataan orang tersebut, dan membuat anak di hadapannya mengalihkan perhatian pada orang yang tadi berteriak.

"Gaara-ni?"teriak sang anak gembira, sepertinya ia mengenal orang yang berteriak itu, menunggu sosok 'Gaara-ni' menghampirinya, anak tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada orang yang berbaik hati, yang hendak menolongnya.

"Ohya...arigatou, ehmm ehmm"anak tersebut yang sepertinya bernama Sari, bingung memanggil sosok d hadapannya.

"Panggil saja Naru-nee-chan,"

~TBC~

Fiuh...akhirnya selesai juga, ngurut-ngurut badan, beneran loh minna, Kyoi buatnya buntu-buntu gimana gitu makanya agak aneh ya? Terus mohon maaf juga dengan trick & tips yang Kyoi cantumkan di dalam fic, yang mungkin mengganggu para reader(emang hama?), yang mungkin juga membuat kalian bosan, dan maaf juga untuk karacter Naruto yang nggak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan, tapi beneran loh, Kyoi nggak bermaksud membashing, hanya saja Kyoi buat gitu untuk mendukung jalan cerita, jadi harap dimaklumi ya minna.

Ohya, sepertinya banyak hal yang nggak Kyoi jelasin dengan jelas kejadian yang terjadi ya di chap ini, biarlah menjadi rahasia yang nantinya akan terungkap sendiri, jadi minna tunggu aja ya

Next chap : ANGSA?

Sebelum lanjut ke next chap, jangan lupa review yang ini dulu ya minna.

R&R


End file.
